


Don't Wake Me Up...

by Shade_Penn1



Series: Supers and Celebrities [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Kesha(Musician), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Dramedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...To Tell Me None Of It's True.</p>
<p>By a chance encounter, two people are brought together, but how can a relationship work when they both have their lives in the limelight? </p>
<p>A deeper look at how what you see is not always what you get...as people can end up surprising you. It all depends on how you look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had no idea why he had to do this. 

Okay, maybe that wasn’t entirely true, but as Clark looked to his side and saw Jimmy watching the woman with grizzly blond hair and wearing her American flag outfit walk over in their direction, her eyes going to the press passes around their necks, he had some semblance of why he had been chosen.

Simply put, he was probably the only reporter at the Daily Planet who’d be ‘neutral’ in this interview.

He knew Lois would have tried to dig too deep or ask too personal questions that would make anyone angry. He should know. And then there was her abrasive attitude; while that made her a good reporter, it also made her less bearable to be around as she never ‘turned off’ reporter mode.

Though why Cat wanted to do this was beyond him as she was a gossip columnist and didn’t do interviews. He suspected it had more to do with the fact she was a fan, his estimations coming from the fact she’d often hum some of the lyrics to Kesha’s songs. 

Not that he knew what the lyrics to her songs were, really! 

But a good reporter does their research first as to ask or not ask questions that would be too uncomfortable to answer. So he’d listened to a few of the blonde’s songs as he did his research to come prepared. He had always found it rather ironic that he respected privacy as it was a reporter’s job to uncover things. 

That was after all what made Lois so good at her job.

When the blonde reached them, she and Clark sat down to the chairs that had been placed there earlier. He cleared his throat and decided to get on with the interview, though there was this nagging feeling that he’d seen her somewhere before. But then again it was probably on the television somewhere. “Thank you for doing this Miss Sebert, though I wonder why you chose the Daily Planet to cover this concert interview.”

“Your last name’s Sebert?” Jimmy questioned, sounding astonished.

The blonde looked unperturbed at this. “Did you really think I didn’t have a last name?” she asked dryly. The photographer blushed and looked down at his feet while Kesha looked back at Clark. “I chose the Planet because I enjoy the articles it has and…” she moved forward in her seat and a strange expression came over her face.

“Miss Sebert, is there something wrong?” Clark asked worried as she was staring just a little too intently at him.

“Huh? Oh yeah, everything’s fine.” The blonde nodded. “It’s just that…you have really nice eyes.”

“Thank you?” The phrase came out as more of a question than a statement.

“You know who else has really nice eyes?” Kesha continued. “Superman.”

Jimmy tilted his head as Clark stiffened. “How could you have gotten close enough to see his eyes?”

“He saved me once.” Kesha replied bluntly. “I’m sure he didn’t recognize me and really, it was rather refreshing.” She said sounding a little wistful.

‘I think I know which articles she enjoys reading about so much.’ Clark thought as he adjusted his glasses and decided to get the interview back on track. “Miss Sebert…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in her hotel room, Kesha thought about the reporter and how much he looked like Superman. It was so weird that he looked just like him. She hadn’t been lying when she said Superman had saved her, as her tour bus had been on the bridge of Metropolis when one of those psycho bad guys showed up and started to go nutso.

She had thought she was going to die when the bus had been one of the vehicles the psycho flung around, only hers had been sent flying off the bridge. So imagine her relief and surprise when the bus stopped moving and it was set back onto the bridge. She’s watched in awe as the man kicked the psycho’s ass and hauled him away.

Finding out that articles written about Superman weren’t rare, but what was rare was the fact only the Daily Planet seemed to write them, specifically by this Lois Lane person.

Though when she’d gotten her reply for her request for an interview from the Planet, she’d expected this Lane woman to be the one coming, not the handsome man and the lanky kid who’d taken pictures to put in the article about her and her concert. She briefly wondered if the kid had taken any of her when she’d been onstage before pushing the thought aside for the man discovery.

“Clark Kent…eerie looking double, or really Superman?” she mused aloud.

One thing she was sure of though was that she’d have until the end of her tour in Metropolis to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

“So I heard from Jimmy that Kesha’s a fan of Superman.” Lois said idly as she watched Clark finish typing up his article. 

“Really now?” Clark replied. “The impression I got from her was that she was grateful. And that doesn’t automatically mean she’s a fan of him.”

“Yes, because why else would a pop star like her read the Planet’s intellectual articles if she wasn’t going straight for the one about Superman?” Lois retorted.

Clark had no reply for that. His office phone rang and he picked it up. “Hello?”

“Mr. Kent, there’s a woman on the other line that wishes to speak with you. Shall I put her through?” The receptionist asked.

“Yes, please do.” Clark said and a moment later the line that the woman was on was transferred to him. “Hello?”

“Mr. Kent, this is Kesha.” 

Feeling a little rattled by how the woman had almost seemed to I.D him, he spoke cautiously. “Yes Miss Sebert, what can I do for you?”

“I would like to meet with you later if that is acceptable, to ya know, go over ma article.” The woman replied.

Clark had almost thought that this wasn’t Kesha until she spoke in the familiar slang. He found it was kind of sad that he could only recognize the blonde’s voice when she spoke like that. “Uh, that’s fine, where can we meet?”

“I found this fab coffee shop yesterday and thought we could go there, it’s just across from the hotel I’m staying at.” Kesha replied.

“Alright, can you tell me what time and the café’s name?” Clark questioned and got a pen and paper ready. He wrote down the address and time before putting the pen down. “Got it and I’ll see you there at 3pm.”

“’Kay.” The line then promptly went dead.

“So who was that?” Lois questioned in a deceptively curiously tone.

Clark looked around once. “That was Miss Sebert; she wanted me to meet her to discuss my article.”

“So that’s what it’s being called now?” Lois asked with a sly smile.

Clark furrowed his brow as he felt genuine confusion. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Come one Smallville, this pop star wants to see you to discuss her interview?” Lois rolled her eyes. “It’s a date.” She clarified.

Clark actually felt like laughing, but instead he let out a chuckle. “I’m sure that’s not at all what this is; maybe she really does just want to add something she forgot to say last night.”

“Yeah, like where her brain is.” Lois snarked.

The mild-mannered reporter felt a stirring of anger. “Lois, Miss Sebert’s songs may be…crude at times, but she is not stupid.”

“Smallville, everyone agrees that Kesha doesn’t seem to have a clue as to what Mick Jagger looks like.” Lois replied sardonically.

“Okay, aside from that Miss Sebert seems like an intelligent person beneath what people are used to expecting from her.” Clark said calmly. 

“Well, you’ll find that out on your little date with her then, won’t you?” Lois asked smirking.

“For the last time, it’s not a date.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

‘I can’t believe I’m going on a date with a reporter who might actually be Superman.’ Kesha thought as she walked into the café wearing a pair of sunglasses, a white blouse and blue jeans, her hair brushed and fell in waves down her back. She couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought, though the sense of disappointment still lingered. ‘Oh well, even if he’s not Superman he’s still pretty cute.’

The blonde took her seat across from the man and he smiled. “Hello Miss Sebert, what was it you wanted to discuss about your article?”

Kesha put a hand to her chin. “Why don’t we order some coffee first, then we can talk about my article.”

Clark furrowed his brow and nodded. “Right, I’ll go order it; anything special?”

The blonde grinned. “No, just coffee.”

The dark-haired man nodded and walked over to the counter, 10 minutes later coming back before putting a regular cup of coffee in front of the woman. “Now Miss Sebert, what did you want to discuss?”

“Well, it’s just something that the lanky kid said about how surprised he was that I had a last name; well, why are you calling me it?” The woman questioned as people who saw her called her Kesha. 

“Because Miss Sebert, it would be rude to call you by your first name like I know you when the truth of the matter is that I honestly don’t know you.” Clark answered earnestly.

“That’s…polite.” Kesha said in surprise.

Yes, even if this man wasn’t Superman, he was still a keeper.


	3. Chapter 3

While he wasn’t willing to admit that their encounter had been a ‘date’ per say, it had been a surprise to see Miss Sebert dressed rather ‘normally’ and her hair being straightened out. Clark admitted to himself that she looked nice, but then again she already looked nice, this just showed another side to her.

He assumed she had done it to throw off people if they happened to recognize her, but glasses, sunglasses or regular ones, tended to obscure features, he was proof of that. 

Clark wondered if the fact Miss Sebert was also a fan of using glasses to hide herself and have a day off if she was able to see through his disguise…or at the very best only have a suspicion. 

He’d never had much interest in pop culture, but he that as an unofficial ‘celebrity’ himself that the ‘adoration’ of your fans could be overwhelming at times and you just want to escape it.  
He was sure that without his civilian guise he’d suffocate if he had to be Superman all the time. 

At the moment, Clark was sitting on his couch staring at the number in his hand. The fact it had been from Miss Sebert only intensified his disbelief. She’d written her number down right before she left to stop any protest.

She was crafty he’d give her that.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kesha smiled to herself as she thought about how she had given the man her number. Whether he used it or not would be up to him entirely of course, and while it was rather forward, their talk had been quite nice. 

Clark had remained polite and courteous throughout the whole discussion and never once called her Kesha. She thought she’d be annoyed by the fact he keep calling her ‘Miss Sebert,’ but it was rather refreshing to be called that.

And the fact no one had reacted to that name around them earned him some points to.

Clark had also not reacted when he’d seen she’d ‘dressed up,’ so to speak. She ‘dressed up’ every time she went on stage and performed, but this type of dressing up was for a ‘normal’ occasion. 

And even if the man had a reaction, he certainly hid his surprise well.

Then again, considering she was aware just how helpful a disguise could be had let her see through the man’s disguise and look at the person underneath, and what she saw was a super man. 

No pun intended. 

But if she had played her cards right, then Clark would be calling soon.

It was all just a wait and see game right now about how long it took him to call though.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“CK, did you really go out with Kesha yesterday?” Jimmy questioned excitedly.

Clark stared at the photographer and looked over at Lois, who shrugged in return. “He overheard.”

The man sighed. “No Jimmy, I did not ‘go out’ with Miss Sebert. All we did was get coffee and discuss her article.”

“Coffee?” Lois questioned with a raised brow. “What, did she give you her number too?” she joked, but her expression turned incredulous when the man remained silent. “No way, she actually did give you her number?”

“Yes.” Clark admitted. “But I have no intension of using it as I’m sure she’d busy and doesn’t need more to deal with.”

“Sure, her concerts she’ll be busy with, but what else could she be doing?” Lois asked sarcastically. 

Clark shook his head, but Jimmy piped in. “Hey CK, if you’re really not gonna us it…” he trailed off and Clark gave him a look. “Right, I’ll stop talking.”

“Face it though Smallville, seeing how celebrities go through dates like shoes, take use of her interest before Kesha finds out just how bland you really are.” Lois advised sardonically.

Clark walked over to his desk, his expression thoughtful as he mulled over what Lois had said. While he didn’t agree with most of what she said, he did find that Miss Sebert was only after him because she thought he was Superman, which he was.

‘If only there was a way to see if she just wants Superman, or really me?’

It seemed he was going to have to make use of that number sooner than he expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Kesha picked up her phone as it rang and hit the call button. “Yo?”

“Miss Sebert, this is Clark Kent.” The masculine voice on the other line said.

Kesha felt a Cheshire cat grin cross her lips. “Oh really?” she asked coyly.

There was a pause on the other end for a moment. “Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight.”

Kesha’s grin faded at the formal tone, even if this was a victorious moment. “I would like that, but I have a concert tonight.”

“I see, how about tomorrow night then?” Clark asked.

The grin returned. “Sounds great, you can pick me up outside my hotel.” 

“Sure.” The call then ended and Kesha hit the end button.

The blond stared off into space as she thought about going on an ‘official’ date with Clark-she stopped her thought at that. She felt surprised at   
herself for thinking about going out with a reporter than the man’s (supposed) alter ego. 

Her feelings were a complicated thing, and like most people, she was confused by them. 

It also made her start to wonder whether her attraction to Superman had given way to his out of costume self. 

She buried her head in her pillow before letting out a sigh and getting up to go get ready for her concert. She’d think about this at a later time.

\--------------------------------------------------

Clark got off the phone and put it back on the receiver. From the tone of the woman’s voice, it seemed that Miss Sebert was genuinely looking forward to their date, but that could just be wishful thinking on his part. While he didn’t approve of the fact Lois said he’d only have a chance with the pop star was because she’d taken an interest in him and should use it to his advantage, he knew that it was the only way to see if it was him she wanted or just Superman.

He’d already gone through that with Lois, knowing she’d only like his alter ego and not give him the time of day, other than to impart some cynical words of wisdom. But, if Kesha was willing to give him a chance, then he was willing to do the same. 

His phone rang again and he answered it. “Clark Kent speaking.”

“Hey, CK, it’s Jimmy.” The photographer said from the other line. “Perry said that since you seemed to be having such luck with Kesha, that he wants another article for this evening’s concert.”

Clark blinked at the coincidence. It seemed that they were going to see each other tonight after all. “Uh, sure, I’ll cover it.”

“Great, later CK.” The line then went dead.

Clark put the phone back on the receiver and sank into his couch and pondered over what were the odds. He shook his head as he went to change into another suit, wanting to make another good impression. It was better to try and get her to see himself rather than the alter ego. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Kesha came back stage, her forehead sweating and accepted the towel she was offered and wiped her brow, and saw the sharply dressed dark-haired man with the press badge on his shirt holding out a bottle of water to her. “What are you doing here?” she asked but took the bottle.

“I got assigned to do another article on your concert, but,” The man smiled charmingly at her, “it is nice to see you again Miss Sebert.”

Kesha blinked before smiling back at him. He looked really nice. “Same to you, as we get to see each other tonight anyhow.” 

Clark nodded at this. “Yes, but, I hope we’re still on for tomorrow.”

Kesha’s smile widened. “Of course.” She said before taking a final gulp and handed the bottle and towel to a stage hand and hurried back out onto the stage. She paused for the briefest of moments and looked over her shoulder at the man. “And, call me Kesha.” She said before continuing on.

The next song she was going to sing had been purely incidental as she’d already planned ahead which one’s she be singing, but the thought that Clark was watching made just a little more emotion than normal go into her voice. 

“…Even if I’m not around, I won’t give in… I can’t give up…on this love…”


	5. Chapter 5

Kesha stared at her clothing, casual, but nice enough that it wouldn’t be too out of place if she and Clark went someplace nice. She ran her fingers over her smooth combed back hair and smiled to herself. She was about to grab her sunglasses when she heard a knock at her window. She furrowed her brow and she went over to the window, her expression though turned to shock at who she was seeing. 

Floating outside her window was the ‘big blue boy scout himself.’ She felt her face flush as she opened the window as her elation turned to confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“I was told by Clark Kent that you seemed to have given the impression of seeing me again, and it’s to have a fan of my eyes. Not many people seem to notice them.” Superman replied in a lighthearted manner.

Kesha briefly smiled at this, but it faded a little the next moment. Here was her chance to prove that they were the same person, but she found herself wanting to go on the date. “That’s nice, but what I meant is what are you, specifically, doing here? I have a date with Clark Kent and he should be here any moment.”

Superman seemed genuinely surprised to hear this. She still wanted to go out with his civilian persona after seeing him? 

Alright, what he’d expected of this moment just shifted, as in his experience, anyone one else would have dropped what they were doing to talk with him.

It wasn’t arrogance talking, it really happened. More than he’d like actually. 

“Right, I’ll be on my way then.” Superman said smiling lightly at her before flying out of view.

Kesha smiled as well and closed the window and blinds, knowing if she was right, Clark would be at the door in a moment. She grabbed her sunglasses and purse before making it to the door and the next moment she heard a knock and opened it to see a slightly surprised Clark. “Hey Clark, where we headin’ tonight?”

“I was thinking to dinner.” Clark said dryly before his voice turned sincere. “You look lovely tonight.”

The blond beamed at him. “You’re not lookin’ too shabby yourself hot stuff.” She said smirking before closing the door to her room behind her. 

The man flushed as they walked down the hall, Kesha looping her arm around Clark’s own as they entered the elevator and used her other arm to take out her cell phone from her pocket and turned the phone off.

‘Sorry, got a date and can’t take calls right now.’ she thought in a sing-song voice as she put her phone back into her pocket and the elevator lurched to a stop as it hit the bottom floor. “Ya know, I really like your articles, it must suck ‘cause that Lois chick always scoops ya out.” 

Clark furrowed his brow as he looked down at the woman. “What do you mean?” he asked cautiously.

“I know who you are Clark, I’m not stupid after all.” Kesha replied.

“I never said you were stupid.” Clark said somewhat defensively as he didn’t comment on her knowing who he was.

Kesha tightened her hold on his arm. “I know that.” She replied. “And I thank you for treating me like a normal person. So few do that, and that’s why it’s always handy to have another identity to disguise yourself as, isn’t it?”

Clark knew what Kesha was implying, but he felt some relief that she wasn’t outright saying it. “Yes, a disguise can be handy.” He agreed amiably and they both fell into a comfortable silence as they got into a cab and drove them to a restaurant. 

No one seemed to recognize Kesha, and she didn’t look like she wanted to be noticed as she was on a date. “So,” she began as they sat down, “do you have any pets?” 

Clark paused at the question, but found it innocent enough. “Yes, but he stays with my mother.” 

“Oh, what’s his name?” Kesha asked tilting her head. 

“Oh look, here’s the waiter.” Clark redirected the question as he picked up his menu.

‘Well played.’ Kesha thought picking up her own menu and after ordering, she turned her attention back to him. “I just don’t   
get how people can’t see it.” She murmured.

“Well, that’s the point.” Clark retorted and realized he had all but admitted who he was to her. It also made him realize just how sneaky this woman could be. “Um, what I mean is…” he trailed and she snickered.

“Clark, it’s not that hard to see, but again, people see what they want to see.” Kesha said shrugging. “You’ll notice that it’s the reason we ain’t being swamped right now.”

Clark glanced around the room, his hearing not picking up anything that alluded to these people knowing Kesha was even in the room. “So, do you have any pets?”

“No, but I like animals.” Kesha replied folding her arms on the table.

“Yes I know.” Clark said without thinking and immediately flushed at the raised skin above one of the sunglass lenses that was indicating the woman was looking at him with a raised brow. “What I mean is…This is going to sound embarrassing, but I’m not meant of a fan of…pop music and I need to brush up on research for when I got my assignment to interview you.”

Kesha stared at him thoughtfully. “You could have just lied you know.” 

Clark flushed again. “It wouldn’t have seemed fair to you.”

The woman tilted her head before grinning. “An honest man; I could get with that.” Clark flushed again.


End file.
